


Keith's Hot Glue Kink

by orphan_account



Series: The group chat fics (All based off of real conversations) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, another group chat fic, based off a conversation i had with a friend, but it kinda is if you squint????, i mean den and i arent dating (???) but its certainly implied we are lmao, ok so its not really klance???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tfw you're boyfriend publicly makes fun of you for having a hot glue kink (and you "don't")





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of Lance and Keith's lines are actual things me and Denny said (Me being Lance and him being Keith) to each other in a group chat. All of Pidge's lines were said by Yukio. Everyone else's lines were added just because.

To Form Voltron (5:34 am)

 **Papa_Caliente** : *kicks down door* KEITH HAS A HOT GLUE KINK

 **DesignatedSpaceDad** : Pls put my door back

 **Keith** : NO I DONT

 **Keith** : LANCE WTF

 **Papa_Caliente** : L M A O

 

To Form Voltron (7:08 am)

 **Papa_Caliente** : I cant believe my first kiss has a hot glue kink

 **Hunka-hunka:** Lance you and I both know Keith was not your first kiss

 **Keith** : Lance

 

Why

 **Papa_Caliente** : Because I love you and I love to kink shame you :*

 **Keith** : I DON’T HAVE A KINK LIKE THAT

 **Papa_Caliente** : *gif message: Sure Jan*

 **Keith** : gdi

 **Techsexual** : What on earth 0_0

 **Papa_Caliente** : *Picture message: screenshot of a conversation with Keith*

 **Techsexual** : I’m in class and having a hard time suppressing a laugh

 **Techsexual** : omg

 **Papa_Caliente** : Lmao

 **Keith** : LAAAAANCE

 **Techsexual** : That didn’t help omg

 **Papa_Caliente** : Lmao youre welcome

 **Keith** : I will

  


    Fight you

 **Papa_Caliente** : Yes

 **Papa_Caliente** : Fight me Keith

 **Keith** : A,vjkxgphdpxhhxpxyppcucpu

 **Techsexual** : No fighting

 **Keith** : Yes fighting

 **Papa_Caliente** : Meet me on the astral plane behind the local walmart at 3 am

 **Techsexual** : omg

 **Keith** : fine

 **Techsexual** : XD

 **Techsexual** : walmart really???

 **Papa_Caliente** : Its a date then

 **Papa_Caliente** : I MEAN FIGHT

 **Techsexual** : I’m dying

 **Keith** : After I’m done pai- not a date

 **Keith** : NOT A DATE

 **Techsexual** : Omg I broke

 **Keith** : YOU DORK

 **Papa_Caliente** : I AM GOING TO FIGHT YOU AND NOT KISS YOUR DUMB FACE

 **Keith** : Punch you softly with my lips

 **Papa_Caliente** : yes

 **Keith** : Fine then

 **Papa_Caliente** : I will attack

Your lips

Gently

With my lips

 **Papa_Caliente** : FINE

 **Papa_Caliente** : GOOD

 **Keith** : GOOD

 **Techsexual** : U two omg xD

 **Papa_Caliente** : Fite me cowboy

 **Keith** : I WILL

 **Papa_Caliente** : YES

 **Papa_Caliente** : GOOD

 **Keith** : YEEHAW UP YOUR ASS BABE

 **Papa_Caliente** : L M A O

 

To Form Voltron (8:32 am)

 **Hunka-hunka** : Wtf did I miss?

 **DesignatedSpaceDad:** I don't want to know

**Author's Note:**

> Denny, about Keith's chat name:  
> Keith - "Yeah my name is Keith"  
> Lance - "BE CREATIVE??"  
> Keith - "But it wanted my name??"  
> (God I love you Den)


End file.
